Rise of the Rainbow Guardians Magic
by aki3056
Summary: A Rise of the Guardians cross over with Rainbow Magic. So what happens when Rachel and Kirsty meet the guardians courtesy of Tooth and have to help them find Jack Frost who can help save their world but is their idea of Jack different to everyone else's . Plus the other Jack Frost teams up with Pitch to get Jack on their team. (jackxrachel ;)


(A/N hello in back peps and with my new story Rise of the Rainbow Guardians Magic so this is a cross over with rise of the guardians and rainbow magic I thought of this when I was thinking what would happen if the bad Jack Frost from rainbow magic meet the Jack Frost we all know and love (for dum people the rise of the guardians one) so this is the creation enjoy)

* * *

_Burgess (the town where Jamie lives) normal time 12:30ish Rachel's POV_

"This is going to be so cool right Kirsty !" I exclaimed happily to my best friend in the world. "It is Rachel, I can't believe your cousin lives here in this snowy paradise !" She happily replied back. I looked out of the window at the beautiful sene of snow covering every angle after being in a hot country for a whole year it was great to see snow and ice. "Hay Rachel, don't u think its strange that Jack Frost went all out here, it's hard to believe something that bad could make it so beautiful" Kirsty whispered to me. "Yeah it is weird plus last time I checked King Oberon put Jack in an snow globe for nearly destroying the world, so how can this stuff happen u don't think that theirs a snow fairy do u?" I asked Kirsty in the same whisper as she did. "Oh yeah, there's a possibility about that" she replied back. "Rachel, Kirsty we're here !" Mum said breaking our convosation. "Ok mum" I replied as I got out the car to get my bags and Kirsty followed me. "So how old are ur cousins again Rachel?" Kirsty asked. "I think Jamie is almost 9 and Sophie is 4" I replied as I handed her, her bags. "Cool"Kirsty said.  
Just then a little voice piped out from the house saying "Hi Rachel !" and a little boy jumped on to me. "Hi Jamie !" I said while trying to get Jamie from not strangling me . "Jamie this is my Best friend Kirsty" I said while pointing to Kirsty. "Nice to met u Kirsty, I'm Jamie and that's Sophie my little sister." Jamie told Kirsty while pointing to Sophie ,who had just come outside,. "Hi Sophie !" I said as the little girl came out and hugged me. "Sophie this is Rachel's best friend Kirsty" Jamie said while introducing her to Sophie and Sophie being the really friendly girl she was hugged Kirsty too.  
"Come in Rachel and Kirsty" said Jamie grabbing me and Kirsty's hands and pulling them towards the house while Sophie jumped up and down saying stuff like we're going to meet bunny or something (A/N u know how Sophie was when she saw Bunnymud she was like bunny bunny or something!).

_North Pole same day normal POV_

(A/N u know the part in the movie ROTG when the pitch appears in the north pole well pretend that all ready happened before this and that its the new guardian time) "Ah Man in the moon it's nice to c u my friend" said the jolly man himself with a Russian accent, "Sandy why didn't you say anything ?". The mute sandman face plamed himself when North said that. Then the light from the moon himself shone on the G in the diamond on the floor. Then the man I nightmares himself's head appeared ,"Like I said Pitch is back !" North said with a hint of 'I told you so' to the rabbet. Then it glowed really brightly then out popped the (A/N I know popped is a very babyish word forgive me ok?) stand that glowed with a blue light. "Oh my gosh! Manny is going to chose a new guardian !" Tooth squealed with excitement, "calm down Tooth let's see who Manny has chosen" said North while trying to calm the fairy. A boy's face appeared but it was none the guardians knew except Bunny. "No way ! it can't be HIM !, he ruined Easter 350 years ago , I lost about 100 believers from that !" the poka exclaimed in fury . "Who is that Bunny? and wasn't that 350 years ago shouldn't you be over it ?" Mr Jolly himself asked the now fuming rabbit. "That my friends is the irresponsible ,angel faced , rencartantion (A/N I know I spelt it wrong and be warned for some odd language as u know bunny swears a bit in the movie)of the devil himself , the bloody Jack no believers Frost!" Bunny shouted with intense fury still not answering what the other question was about. The guardians were shocked about Bunny's language and stepped away slowly. "Well do you know were he is ?" North asked slowly and calmly. "No why should I cared , he ruined EASTER!" no guesses who that came from. "Jack Frost ... Jack Frost ... I got it !"Tooth suddenly shouted out ! the other guardians looked at her like she was mad "I know who can help us find this Jack Frost guy!". "Who?" Santa and Bunny asked while Sandy made a question mark over his head. "No time to explain, guardians go !" Tooth shouted while striking an oddly not a consequence pose to Robin off teen titans. "Why do we even bother?" the men all ask them self's.

_Burgess Rachel's POV a little bit later_

I suppose babysitting Jamie and Sophie isn't so bad with them watching a movie about a baby deer. At lest their asleep now so me and Kristy can watch more girly movies by girly movies I mean scary movies with popcorn. Yay! this is going to be fun !. "Rachel" Kristy shouted from the back door "yeah Kristy?" "I think you should come an look at this !". What made her shout like that ?. When I got there Kristy was frozen to the spot just pointing outside with her mouth open. Then I looked and saw it !

* * *

A/N cliff-hanger ! yay me being evil today after beating 4 boys at call of duty at my first attempt. Next chappie is coming to a phone/laptop/what ever ur reading this on soon! Lol hope u liked the 1st chappie of my newest fanfic ! Seriously please say people were wondering about what would happen if Rise of the Guardians meets Rainbow Magic. This just came to me one day and bam ! a story Probably show Jack in the next chap and more Rachel and Kristy action plus meeting the rainbow fairies again ! yay (boo for me I have to think/write this stuff '^_^ )

Byes !

Lotty3056  
Ps I got a youtube channel with my friend called lottyandidgy I u want to check it out sorz if this was a short chapter I wrote this on my phone

\^•^/


End file.
